The Koopalings can't come up with better title
by Ragdoll Vodoo4
Summary: After another lost to Mario, the koopalings end up blasted off into another dimension, as they are in it, they earn powers and experience other feelings toward.. each other? Incest! R&R! Wendy/OC Character death
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this has been in my mind for weeks and I really want to do this.

There will be incest but no official pairings,

but Wendy will be in an OC relationship but will end up eventually with her brothers,

so if you don't like this, don't read or flame, it's useless,

but I hope you other readers enjoy it.

In this, the koopalings are older and I gave Wendy, Roy, and Morton hair (If you imagine, they're pretty cute)

And yes, I'm kind of bashing Mario, Luigi, and Peach alot in the beginning

Read & Review please!

Chapter 1 Another Fall

As usuall, Bowser had kidnapped Princess Peach. His children, like always, were defeated by Mario and Luigi. However, this time it was worse when they lost because while the brothers effortlessly rescued the princess, they taunted the injured koopalings.

"I don't see why Bowser tries anymore." Luigi said.

"Well I don't see why he always leaves his brats to fight." Mario retorted.

"It's not they're ever gonna win for once. Well Mario, lets-a-go. We shouldn't spend time babysitting for the over-sized turtle." Luigi said amused as a few of the koopalings growled, but couldn't move without too much pain.

Both he and Luigi left.

"I hope King Dad isn't too mad." Lemmy said worriedly as he and Larry were carried by Morton over his shoulders while they were walking back to the castle.

"Let's hope so." Ludwig grumbled as he was supported by Iggy while he was limping. The other koopalings were silent as they walked home. Roy and Wendy were both quietly fuming to themselves about the taunts the brothers had said. Morton, Larry, and Iggy were disappointed in themselves for they had failed to defeat the mario brothers again.

It was a long silent walk back to the castle. Once inside, they slowly trudged straight to the throne room. They knew their father wanted to talk to them.

"THAT IS IT!" Bowser bellowed angrily as he slammed his fists down onto the throne arm rests.

Or yell at them, either is not so good.

"I ASK YOU ALL TO DO ONE SIMPLE THING, AND YET YOU ALL STILL FUCK IT UP SOMEHOW?" Bowser continued as the koopalings bow their heads. Even though their father was the one who surrendered the princess by throwing her out the window, they knew better than to say anything. They didn't want the punishment any worse than it might be already.

"I'M TIRED OF BEING A LAUGHING STOCK TO OTHER KINGDOMS JUST BECAUSE YOU IDIOTS CAN'T DO A DAMNED THING RIGHT!" He roared as smoke starting to seep out of his nostrils. The koopalings were shaking like leaves as they saw the smoke.

Bowser closed his eyes, leaned back, and took a deep breathe. Yelling wasn't going to fix anything.

"I'm disappointed in you all." He said hoarsely.

The koopalings' eyes widened at the statement. They rather have him angry than disappointed. It just makes them feel more failed.

"Get out my face, you're dismissed." He commanded coldly.

The koopalings ran from the throne room and down to their chambers.

* * *

><p>They stopped at the play room that connected all the chambers. As they walked in, Wendy laid down on the long maroon couch, arms crossed and head down as she laid on her belly. Lemmy and Iggy fell back onto a large blue and green tie-dyed bean bag.<p>

Roy plopped onto the other side of the bean bag, making it pop the rainbow haired twins off on to the floor. Morton sat on a black egg chair next the couch and sighed tiredly.

"Well, this is great." Larry said sarcastically as he sat on one of the arm rest of the maroon couch.

"Shut it, Cheatsy." Roy hissed as he lounged on the bean bag.

"Cool it already, Roy." Ludwig said as he sat down into a lavender egg chair next to Morton.

"It isn't gonna help snapping at each other." He added on.

"Whatever.." Roy waved off.

As Wendy's brothers except Morton were talking, she was off in her thoughts. She was thinking about the taunts the princess would say to her. She'd laugh at how she was still bald, how large her lips grew, her bow, how she talked. Wendy could feel something wet run down her cheek.

She put her hand to her cheek and found a tear. Since when did she let that pompous of a woman get to her? Since when did _anyone_ get to her?

"I'm gonna go, see ya later." Wendy said hesitantly as she stood and went to her room. The others were silent when she left the room. They almost forgot she was there. Ludwig watched her as she left. What's been up with her lately?

Heavy footsteps sounded through the hallway. The koopaling boys shot up and ran to their rooms. They knew their father was the only one who also had access to the playroom.

When Bowser came into the kids' playroom, he noticed it was empty. He sighed and walked out, he knew his kids were there and heard him coming. He knew he had been alittle harsh, he just needed to take his anger out, but he knew that wasn't great way.

* * *

><p>Roy ripped his dark red bandana off his head, throwing it on the floor, his bright pink hair covering his face. He sighed as he used his hand to smooth back his wavy treases. A sudden yawn sounded from him as he stretched, muscles flexing.<p>

He walked over to his broken bed and laid down, one leg lazily hanging off the small bed as he took off the red spiked bands he wore around his upper arms, wrists, and neck and threw his large spiked shell at his closet. He then slipped off his old red-rimmed sunglasses and set them on the counter next to him. He looked at the reflection himself showing on the window.

His abnormally small pupiled lime green eyes scanned over the light bruises on his skin. He sighed as he put on his headphones with music blaring, eventually falling asleep.

Morton slipped quietly, seeing as Roy was sleeping. He slid off his gold spiked bands, setting them on the same counter. He slowly slid his spiked shell, setting it next to the bed. Flopping back onto his bed, he grimaced from the pain of the bruises, and as soon as the pain faded away, his crimson eyes shut close.

* * *

><p>Larry yawned loudly as he entered his room. He slipped off his neon green spiked bands, setting them next to his dresser. Stretching as he shut the door, he looked down to find darts and the target on the floor. He grunted as he bent down to pick up the items. He hissed from the pain as he stood back up and set the items onto the counter.<p>

He winced while he slid out of his spiked shell, leaning it against the dresser. His large blackish-blue eyes shut close as he tripped and fell onto his bed, face first. He turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Wendy sighed as she took her old bow with a skull-beret off, leaving it on the foot of the bed. Smearing off all her make-up.<p>

She rubbed a weary ocean blue eye as she kicked off her spiked pink heels while she took out her large gold hooped earrings, setting them around a stuff animal's neck. Wrapping her ruby pearled necklace around it's body, she then sat down on the queen sized bed, pushing her spiked shell against the drawers.

She sighed and gripped a stuffed dolphin to her chest as she fell asleep down as her slender figure sank into the matress.

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked into his room as he took off his blueish-purple spiked bands, setting them on the floor next to him. His red-rimmed emerald eyes kept trying to shut as he raked a hand through his tangled blue treases.<p>

Walking over to the large bed, he grunts roughly as he slides off his spiked shell, shoving it under his bed, making sure the spikes didn't puncture the matress.

He winced as he lied down on his bed, rubbing against his wounds. Turning onto his belly, he stared out the open window. He quickly fell asleep as the somewhat chilling breeze blew through the room.

* * *

><p>Iggy and Lemmy shut the door as they shuffled into their room.<p>

Iggy stripped off his spiked shell, using it as counter for his large glasses as he took off his metal spiked his ice blue eyes, he sat down on his bed, making it creak loudly. He stretched his arms as he laid down on his bed near the window and immediately fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Lemmy hopped over to his side of the room where he set his circus ball against the wall so it would hold his black spiked bands. He hopped right into his bed, shifting until in a comfortable position and slept soundly.

As the koopalings enjoyed the refreshing rest, none of them knew a stranger hidden in the castle had plans for them the next morning.

* * *

><p>Not the greatest start, I know.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Read & Review!

Chapter 2 Over the Years

As sunlight poured into the room, Wendy squinted as she sat up. As she stretched out, something fell off her bed. She bent over to find a crumbled wad of paper. Frowning, she opened it to see her father had left a note.

_Out somewhere,_

_Wake your brothers for breakfast_

_-Your dad_

Sighing, she stood up, got dressed in her usual attire, and left her room. 'Leave me with the hardest job' Wendy thought. Those guys could sleep through any kind of natural disaster and wake up later, not knowing anything happened.

She kept brooding until she thought with a devilish grin 'Daddy's way takes too long, so maybe this will work.' Stopping through the halls, she took a deep breathe and loudly..

**"WAKE THE HELL UP!" **Her roar made her brothers jump awake as it rang through the hallways. The brothers found Wendy laughing in the playroom. Wendy laughed even more at how her brothers looked. Ludwig and Morton looked like some blue hamsters had crawled into their hair, Morton's being a lighter shade.

Roy had cotton candy for hair, with how it stood in a cone shape. Larry, Iggy, and Lemmy's mohawks were screwed up at where Larry's was completely sideways, Iggy's seemed like something was stuck, and Lemmy's was flopping over his eyes.

"What was that for?" Lemmy said as he rubbed his eyes.

"King Dad said to wake you guys up." She showed them the note.

Ludwig frowned. "Weird, he's usually still asleep, where would he need to go at this time?"

"Who cares? Let's go eat already." Roy said as he walked to the dining room.

The rest of the koopalings raced after him, except for Wendy and Ludwig.

"Do you think something might be up?" Ludwig asked.

"Don't worry Kooky, you might be over thinking. King Dad could just be out somewhere." She reassured him.

"... You're seriously going to call me **that** again?" He asked, noticing how she used his old nickname, which he loathed alittle.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!" Ludwig blushed lightly, which luckily Wendy didn't notice. "GET YOUR FOOD BEFORE ROY OR LARRY TRY AND EAT IT!" Iggy shouted as said koopalings were fighting over the plates.

Lemmy was laughing hysterically while Morton was doing his best to not choke on his food at the scene. Ludwig rolled his eyes and Wendy giggled at her brother's behavior as they sat down. The room's volume went down as Larry and Roy were separated by Iggy. As Ludwig's eyes scanned the room, he started to reflect on how his sibling had changed.

Roy was alot more aggressive and reckless than anyone expected him to be as he grew. Larry was as much of a smart ass as he turned out to be. Lemmy barely used that circus ball anymore and always seemed loud and slightly obnoxious for no apparent reason. Iggy seemed calm until you looked at his eyes where you could see anything but a relaxed expression swirl in them.

Wendy wasn't as selfish as she used to be, but was sometimes harsh and had started acting more secretive and secluded, which not many had noticed. Morton, now he was a lost cause, nobody knew why he wasn't talking anymore, all they knew was that one day he left to get food since no one else would do it and when he came back, he didn't say a word, he just locked himself in his room, which pissed Roy off since they shared rooms.

Ludwig sighed as he thought. 'Had we all really changed to this?... For better or worse?'

A sudden scream snapped him out of his thoughts.

"MOVE!"

Ludwig was tackled by Roy to the floor as the roof collapsed. Quickly, his head popped out of the debree, looking out to see the whole castle destroyed. Minutes later, the other koopalings sprang out from the debree.

"What happened?" Ludwig asked confused.

"Some cloaked guy just popped up on the table and blasted the roof." Larry replied as he helped Iggy stand.

"Is everyone else okay?" Ludwig called.

Before he could receive an answer, a bright light glowed in front of them, growing to a large size. When it stopped, the light faded to show a dark cloaked individual with his hands glowing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Roy demanded enraged as the others went into fighting stances, pulling out their wands(*).

The figure cackled evilly as he lifted his hands. Larry shot a blast of magic at the figure, but it didn't faze him. Instead, the figure smirked and bought his hands down quickly. Purple lightning struck down violently in front of Larry, creating a large crater in the ground. Larry screamed as he was sucked into it.

"LARRY!" Wendy yelled.

The cloaked figure vanished, but the koopalings didn't worry about that. They were getting pulled into the crater. Wendy looked down to see at the bottom of the crater a vortex growing in size. Her grip slackened from shock at how large it seemed. Suddenly, she fell off the ledge she had been clutching onto, falling into the vortex as she screamed.

Iggy and Ludwig's eyes widened from the sight. Iggy fell and ended up flying into Ludwig, knocking them into the vortex, as Lemmy fell into the vortex as well. Roy growled as he tried to stand against the strong pull the vortex had. He looked over to where Morton was struggling to hold on.

As he was starting to slip, Roy grabbed his hand. The large koopas slid slowly down into the vortex as they were overwhelmed by the strength of the vortex.

* * *

><p>Larry grunted in pain as he fell. Moving his hands to stand up, he stopped still. Why was the ground so.. cold? He sat up to see the whole ground covered in a blanket of pure white snow. He started to look around frantically for any sign of familiarity.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" He said to himself.

Where did that stupid magician guy or whatever he was, take him? He rubbed his arms as the air became cooler. He stood slowly and started walking. He'll need some kind of shelter.

* * *

><p>Wendy screamed as she fell into warm water, eyes stinging from the salt. Before she could get any deeper, she raced to the surface. After her head broke the surface, she started to turn in circles, taking deep breathes as she was searching for a sight of land. There was only miles of ocean water surrounding her.<p>

Once she caught sight of a row boat, she started swimming for it. She breathed hard as she laid in the row boat as it floated on.

She knew she didn't have a clue on where she was or where she's going, but she did know that she needed to find her brothers.

* * *

><p>Ludwig plowed down into a sand dune, rolling down the side of it to lower ground. 'Where's Iggy?' He thought as he sat up, rubbing his head. He grunted as a sudden weight crashed into him.<p>

"Sorry Ludwig, you alright?" Iggy asked as he crawled off of him.

"It's fine Iggy." He said as he sat up.

"... Do you think King Dad might find us?"

"... Let's hope so."

Looking at Iggy, one of the lenses to his glasses were cracked badly.

"You're still able to see, right?"

"Hmm?"

"Your glasses.."

"... Oh! I can see, I'm fine no big."

Sighing, he stood up, helping Iggy up. They started walking through the sea of sand, hoping to find some kind of help.

* * *

><p>Lemmy let out a cry as he smacked down into hard soil. Groaning as he sat up, he looked at his surroundings to see wide open space filled with high grass.<p>

"Iggy!.. Ludwig!... Anybody?"

His calls went unanwsered as he was alone.

He trudged on fearfully as he made his way through the tall grass and after awhile started running, fearing that something could be lurking in the grass.

* * *

><p>Roy growled and Morton gritted his teeth as they pushed a boulder off themselves that had fell on them. Morton started looking around as Roy was busy cursing. Black rigid stone was surrounding them as he walked alittle further. As his head lifted to the sky, he noticed how the sun was blocked.<p>

It was black, rigid like the stones, extremely tall, and there appeared to be a large... opening. Morton shook his head as he stared. There's no way.. His eye caught a small ledge Roy was standing near, still cursing. Once a safe distance, he looked over the ledge to see many small pools of lava, bubbling and steaming.

"You gotta be fuckin kiddin me! We're really stuck here!" Roy yelled.

He looked over to Morton, who stood next to him. He started to feel agitated all over again. Why was he still so damn quiet?

"Hey, you gonna say somethin?"

His question went unanwsered as Morton had stared at him for a few minutes, then proceeded to walk near the ledge. Roy's eyes widened. He wasn't gonna jump, was he?

"Hey!" Roy barked as he pulled Morton's hair. Morton stopped moving, seeing as Roy wasn't lightening his grip and didn't want a bald spot.

"Don't leave me back here stupid!"

Morton smiled slighty. At least he won't die.

(*) I don't know what the sticks are really called

I gotta go so bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back!

My mom took my pc since she went out of town

for the week and her computer is suckish!

Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, I wish I could

( I **just **remembered to do this -_-)

Chapter 3 World so Cold

Larry growled as he trudged through the deep snow, raining down lightly. The air around him offered no kind of warmth. The trees were coded with so much ice that they looked like they were ice sculptures. He sighed loudly, his breathe spreading through the air like smoke. Why can't this be a stupid dream?

"This is fucking great." He growled, dragging his feet through the snow and ice.

However, he was surprised at how how long his body has been holding out through the cold climate. Nothing was numb or in pain so he was alittle freaked out since his body wasn't exactly being normal. Though he was thankful that he wasn't a fucking popsicle.

Though what was annoying him the most was the blue star on his head. It felt as if it was cracking, making him scratch at it, leaving bright red lines, and was colder than the rest of his body.

He snapped out of his thoughts as a lake came into sight, problem was that it was completely frozen. Larry balled his fists as he glowers at the ice. He ain't an ice-skating guy... But if he could somewhere to hide across the lake, it's worth a shot.

A sudden crack drew Larry out of his thoughts. He of course knew it wasn't himself, he hadn't moved yet. Another crack came, louder than before. Larry was looking around carefully, becoming more alert to the surroundings. Even though he could barely see a thing through the snowflakes falling as the sky fading darker by the minute, something was there.

'Company too? Ohh joy.' He thought sarcastically as he turned to the source of the sound, coming from the ice. The last thing he wanted was to be eaten by some snowman or something. As he slowly shuffled through the snow toward the lake, he noticed his wand fall out of his shell, but decided against picking it up. He can fight without it, he'll use it when he needs it.

Suddenly, an enormous blue structure broke through the thick surface of the lake, large chunks of ice flying through the air. Larry's eyes widened as it stood, reaching the tall trees. It was covered in short sky blue scales with beady black eyes, it's long and snake-like figure curling around in the air. The head was shaped as a dragon's. In it's jaws were razor sharp teeth, a snake like tongue hissing behind them.

As Larry was skulking through the snow around the large creature, he didn't notice how his steps were lighter and weren't sinking down in the snow and ice. How his eyes were fading from black-blue to a light silver and the star on his head glow brightly through the bleary settings. He however could see black spots cloud his vision as he stopped, standing still.

He could feel his skin cracking all over, as if his own body was having it's own earthquake, though this time, he didn't feel any urge to figure out this feeling. Even though his body felt even colder than before, but it for some reason felt soothing. The serpent in front of him roared as it lunged itself toward Larry. Larry leaped high into the air as he snapped out of unusual conditions his body was experiencing. The ice covering the water broke away violently as the serpent's head crashed down.

The young koopa smirked as he landed on to a floating chunk of ice sitting near the serpent, which was still stuck in the trees his head burrowed into. Larry looked down to his hands. 'What the hell's been up with me?' Larry thought as he growled as he balled his fists.

His hands were starting to bleed from the pressure of his claws digging in. What caught his eyes was the color of his blood. It wasn't red anymore, it was dark blue. Just when he was hoping for no more surprises, the blue blood suddenly started to literally freeze to ice in his hands.

Larry's jaw slackened and dropped open as the blood froze onto his hands. He started clawing at his hands frantically, trying to remove it. This couldn't be happening. Suddenly, the serpent started moving. The beast lifted it's head up, growling as it looked for Larry. Larry's head snapped up. He almost forgot about his first little problem.

The serpent lunged it's head forward, roaring as it found their target. Seeing as he was caught off guard from the sudden attack, Larry thrusted his hands in front of him as the creature came. His eyes shot open as the beast got closer. His hands started to glow a bright silver shine just like his eyes as he felt his body pulse, as if sending something to his hands. As he glowed, the serpent stopped moving as the air around it's body was feeling denser and thicker around it as the air grew colder.

Larry's eyes widened slightly, his glow fading away with his eyes changing back to normal as the serpent struggled, trying to escape the ice trapping it down until it became nothing but a giant ice sculpture. Larry stood still as he watched the beast freeze. Silence floated heavily through the air. Larry looked down to his hands, which now looked normal again.

'What the hell just happened?' He thought bewildered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

Major Writer's Block!

FLAMES ARE USED TO ROAST WEENIES! :3

Read & Review!

Chapter 4 Meet the Sea's Best Man

Wendy sighed loudly as she laid down down on her back in the small row boat, staring at the sun. She was alittle happy that her brothers weren't there to annoy her any farther than she felt. The boat rocked around way too much for her liking, something was rubbing against her head which made her feel aggitated, the sun was really fucking bright, something or somethings were circling under the row boat, and there was some stupid shadow sticking out of the water.

Wendy sat up quickly at her last thought. Scrambling quickly to the edge, she squinted her eyes as it came closer. The shadow was shaped like the toy boats her brothers would break and sink in the pool back home. Her eyes widened at a sudden conclusion then she shook her head. Pirates don't exist anymore.

Suddenly, a large body fell onto her, holding her down tightly as she squirmed around.

"Get off, you fat ass!"

"Why don't ya make me, cutie."

Wendy kept wiggling herself as the man was getting pulled up on a rope, wrapping it around her body as he held her by her legs. He climbed up the side of the boat and tossed her onto the wooden boat floor. She stilled as she heard different raspy voices.

"What cha' got there Sal, a new playmate for me and Willy?" One chimed in huskily.

"Yeah right Slum, he's too selfish to share anything with us, just like our bastard captain Jones." Willy retorted doubtfully.

"Whatever, now help slide this thing off her back." Sal ordered. Once Wendy heard, she started to twist around more violently, frantically reaching for her wand, hidden in her shell. The two burly men held her down firmly once they untied her as Sal roughly slid the shell off Wendy. She curled into a ball as she felt more revealed to these strangers.

"Hey boys." A low voice sounded silencing the men crowded around Wendy.

She craned her neck around to see a tall thin man with large black boots and pants with a black belt holding a gun and sword, a dark blood red jacket outlined with gold stitching and muscled torso bare, and a large black pirate hat with a fluffy white feather, hiding dark straight ginger locks curtained over pale skin with gray green eyes.

Around his neck hung a silver crab with a person's face imprinted on it with the name Davy Jones. There was several gold accessories were clinging to his hands and wrists. (Imagine Axl Rose from Guns 'n' Roses when he was **younger **in pirate clothes, funny, hot, or whatever?)

Wendy raised an eyebrow at the man. She's heard all kind of stories about Davy Jones, but she felt unimpressed. This man was known through out the seven seas, rang fear through those who end up in his... so-called locker, and this was his little crew? She shrugged inwardly. She's seen worse whenever she didn't listen to King Dad. He looked more provocative than frightening.

Davy walked up to her and tilted her head up as his groupies sat her into a sitting position, still holding her firmly.

"Who's this? Or should I say what is this?" He asked monotone.

"A little la-" " It's Wendy O. Koopa shithead, don't wear it out." She interrupted.

"Great, royalty as well."

"... How'd you know?"

"You act much like a princess."

"No really." Wendy retorted sarcastically, making Davy snicker.

"So what're we gonna do wit her cap'an?" Sal slurred impatiently.

The captain rolled his eyes as he stood up to face his mates. "... Just put her in the old girl's cabin."

"But cap'an! She was gonna be the new playmate for tha' crew, since the otha' killed herself!" Slum whined loudly.

"Just put her in the old girl's cabin." Davy repeated with a more forceful tone.

"Fine." Slum said defeated while Willy snickered. "I told you so."

Davy turned back to Wendy and smiled she was carried out. "Hope you have a lovely stay here... Wendy."

Wendy almost snarled at the amused tone as she was struggling to break out of Slum and Willy's grasp around her. The two crewmates stopped in front of a door and threw her inside the room, slamming the door shut. Wendy sat up on the bed she fell onto and quickly started to look for some kind of exit, as the door was locked, she doesn't have her wand to help, and she defiantely didn't have the physical strength to try and break the door down.

She gave up after awhile, but as she sat down, something flashed and caught her eyes. She shuffled over to the other side of the room and found a cracked mirror. Wendy almost gasped at her reflection.

On her shoulders, her bright lemon skin burned slightly to a light red. Her lip were still as large as before but were burned to a painful deep red. Her ocean eyes were red rimmed from the lack of sleep. Though what surprised her was on top of her head. It was wavy dark green locks of hair reaching her neck, giving itself the appearrence of seaweed. Her jaw dropped at the sight of it as she shakingly reached up to feel the treases.

"Oh my god.." She said but she suddenly smelt an unpleasent stench and her face scrunched up realizing it was her.

"I need a fucking bath."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've been gone so long!

This was a hard chapter to come up with.

May not get updated for awhile!

Read & Review

Disclaimer: I don't own the koopalings

Chapter 5 Dusty Day

"Iggy, stop poking the freaking scorpion! It's getting agitated!"

"But it's funny cuz it's freaking out!"

Ludwig sighed as he watched Iggy play around with a rather large snake. He nibbles on his large knuckles nervously as the cool-blooded reptile snap it's venomous fangs with it's rattle tail shaking in warning at Iggy, constantly running his hand over his face as sweat poured down under the bright sun.

Ludwig growled lightly then slapped the scorpion away from Iggy's sandy hands.

"What was that for?" Iggy whined.

"We're going to melt if we don't find some sort of shade Iggy!" Ludwig barked at him.

"And we're gonna melt if we walk around here! Your point?"

His brother lifted him quickly by his arm. "To go find shade. Now walk." Ludwig pushes him lightly.

Ludwig drug his feet through the sand with Iggy galloping through it around him as they walked on through the scorching desert. Ludwig shook his head at his brother's antics. How could he still have so much energy?

The day goes on and the heat starts getting to the older koopaling while random hallucinations start blocking the view of reality in Iggy's mind.

"Kooookyy, look aat the bunnies! There just soo fuff and and ...where the hell are we?" Iggy clumsily slid down a sand dune, his mohawk knotted and tangled as he rolled around in the sand.

Ludwig would've laughed if he didn't feel like he was floating in the wind on bubbly clouds. Iggy once more tumbled over his feet. As Ludwig turned back to scowled him for knocking him off his clouds, he instead got another surprise.

"What the hell happened to your arm!"

'Wait- the stupid rattle snake...' he thought.

The younger koopaling's wrist was bleeding and irritated from the reptile's bite. Iggy obviously didn't act more cautious around the snake. Ludwig froze as he kept zipping through his head for any ideas to help this situation. He doesn't really remember much about how to stop poisons or infections. He's spent most of his time writing and composing music as he got older.

Koookyy, whyss evrythingg ssoo-eeeeekkk!"

Ludwig pressed his mouth onto the bite and resisted spitting as he sucked the venom and blood out of Iggy's arm. Iggy was spazzing out from his brother's actions. Just what the hell was he doing, what's going on?

Once Ludwig was certain got aleast most of the venom out, he swallowed down the venom and blood thickly.

"Ewww! Why did you thaaat?"

Ludwig looked at Iggy, flabberglasted. How freaking long was he gonna act like this?

A sudden scatter, almost deaf on the koopling's ears, caught Ludwig's attention.

Cliffhanger! I must go, I'm in trouble -_-' again.


End file.
